


Blind Date

by dementxa



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Blind Date, College AU, First Meetings, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementxa/pseuds/dementxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, I actually wrote a SouRin fic?! Anyway, I didn't really work that hard on that, I had the idea from a Shakespeare quote and I liked it enough to write a short story about it. That's all!
> 
> Oh, also - this is an AU where Rin and Sousuke aren't childhood friends.

**_"Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly at your service."  
_ **

 

* * *

 

 

Rin had officially hit his lowest. Barely twenty, he was already lonely and desperate enough to ask his friend to hook him up with someone. It didn’t help that Nagisa had been overly excited about his request either. Rin had known Nagisa for almost a decade and if there was one thing he had learned about the unpredictable blond, it was this: if Nagisa was enthusiastic, then he was up to something. And that something was not good at all.

_A blind date, huh?_

Rin ran his hand through his hair, sighing through his nose. He could always just turn around and go home, he told himself. He didn’t need to go to the café and meet the guy. It didn’t matter that he was on his way there. He could always turn back.

“Dammit…”

His phone was buzzing. Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance as he fished it out of his pocket. He could already guess who it was. Nagisa had been calling him constantly for the past couple of hours, but Rin had ignored all his calls. He didn’t want the blond interfering any more, even if he was grateful that his friend had managed to arrange a blind date for him so quickly. He sighed again and clicked the ignore button, then muted his phone.

_Guess there’s no turning back now, huh?_

He was almost at the café. Meeting Nagisa’s mysterious friend would be a memorable experience no matter what the outcome was. He didn’t even know what the guy looked like or what his name was! Nagisa had insisted that he wouldn’t reveal anything about this friend of his, so that Rin wouldn’t be prejudiced before the date. The only bit of information Rin had managed to get was that the guy had “the prettiest eyes ever”. Whatever that meant.

He stepped into the café and scanned the interior. The café was close to a university campus, so the staff and customers were mostly students. Rin’s gaze went around the room once before stopping at a lone figure at a table.

_This has to be him._

The guy definitely had the prettiest eyes Rin had ever seen. They were a rich teal color that always seemed to gleam even if there was no light reflecting off them. The guy didn’t look half that bad, and he definitely seemed Rin’s type. Sighing in relief, Rin moved to the table, thinking that this date might not actually be that bad.

“Hi.” He sat on a chair facing the guy, giving him a slightly nervous smile. “Ehh … Nagisa didn’t actually want to tell me your name … I’m Rin.”

“Sousuke.” The guy replied, putting aside the notebook he’d been flipping through. He gave him an inquisitive look.

Rin bit his lower lip. He didn’t see any enthusiasm in Sousuke, which worried him. Did Sousuke not like how he looked? He’d prepared for this date very carefully before leaving his dorm, choosing his best outfit and everything.

“E-eh … I know this is really weird!” He said, waving his hand nervously. “Like, you’re probably thinking that it’s really weird, going on blind dates and such. It’s like I’ve hit rock bottom and can’t get my own dates, so I asked my friend to arrange me a date.” He babbled on, his eyes resting on Sousuke’s broad shoulders. The guy must spend all day in the gym … He and Rin would have a lot of fun together if this date went well. And Rin was intent on doing his best to earn a second date with Sousuke. “… but, like … it shows I’m adventurous, right? I like meeting new people, and I’m really thrilled about getting to meet you!”

Sousuke’s lips curled into a small smile. That was a good sign, Rin thought relieved. He smiled too.

“S-so … I really hope that …” He trailed off and stared somewhere above Sousuke’s shoulder. Sousuke turned around to see what Rin was looking at. “It’s Nagisa! I can’t believe he actually came here.” He growled.

It was true – Nagisa was standing in front of the café, looking in through the window. He didn’t look like he was planning on going in, much to Rin’s delight. Things seemed to finally be going well on his date and he didn’t need Nagisa butting in.

“Sooo …” He said, turning his attention back to Sousuke. He frowned slightly, seeing that Sousuke was scribbling something in his notebook. “… I know it feels kinda weird, but … I think if we got to know each other … we could have a nice time, hm?”

Sousuke was silent for a few minutes. He was watching Rin, his face a mix between confusion and amusement. Then, just as Rin was starting to get desperate, he smiled.

“Sure, why not?” He said and stood up. “Unfortunately, I have to go now.”

“W-what?!” Rin was dumbfounded. “But … our date …”

“Oh, right.” Sousuke chuckled. “I guess I should have mentioned earlier … I’m not your date.”

“Huh?” Rin blinked. “You’re … not?”

“Nope.” He smirked. “I have no idea why you decided that I was. But,” he tore a piece of paper from his notebook and handed it to Rin, “if things don’t go well with your actual date, give me a call.”

He flashed Rin one last smile and left. Rin remained at the table, holding the piece of paper and staring at the now empty seat in front of him. His cheeks had turned a rich crimson color that could rival his hair.

“Hey, pal, you gonna buy something?”

“Huh?” He looked up at the irritated barista. “Oh … ehh … I guess not … Sorry.”

He stood up and left the café, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. Once outside, he was assaulted by Nagisa who twittered around him like an excited baby bird.

“Rin-Rin, why didn’t you pick up?! It was very important! It turns out that my friend already has a boyfriend, so he refused to go on a date with you…” He sighed and then broke into a sly smirk. “Soooo, _who_ was that guy you were talking to? He sure was handsome!” He giggled and poked Rin in the cheek playfully. “Awww, you’re blushing! Do you like him? He seemed to like you, he kept smiling at you while you were talking, I saw that! Did he tell you his name? Ohhhh, is that his number? You should save it in your phone, you don’t want to lose that! Hey, Rin-Rin, why are you so quiet?”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Rin shouted and pounded on Nagisa. “I hate you so much!”


End file.
